


In Between The Raindrops

by space_babe (sunnithesunflower)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Depressing, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnithesunflower/pseuds/space_babe
Summary: fanfiction is based off a video and i want to give full credit to the youtuber, xStarCastle. They created the video and all im doing is creating a fanfic. Therefore i give them full credit for the video and kinda everything. I mean yeah i created the fanfic but they were my inspiration and the video which they made were like my guidelines. So kudos to them.  Also i do not Star Trek in any way so yeah. My first really angsty fic so i hope its not too bad because im not good at angsty fics. happy reading!
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	In Between The Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [{AU} Mckirk :: Raindrops](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551761) by xStarCastle. 



> Fanfic is based off this mckirk video: https://youtu.be/jZLLpM5kY2g  
> Give credit to xStarCastle, they made the vid which inspired me to make this fanfic.

"Bones...Booones... BONES!" Jim shouted from the entrance of sickbay. The doctor growled a little, stomping over to the captain. "What the hell is it Jim? Im a little busy damn it." Bones classic scowl was on his face and he looked positively murderous. Jim smiled, and put a hand on his back. "Come." he said guiding Bones out of sickbay. Bones sighed but went along with it. When Jim stopped, they were in an empty deck of the ship. This, Bones noted, was very unusual as the enterprise always seemed busy and bustling with people. He raised a brow at this but said nothing. 

"So, what is it?" Bones asked. Jim said nothing, his hands sliding down the doctor's shoulders and then stopping at his wrists. "look, Jim, if it isn't important then I need to get back to sickbay, as I have actual work to do." Bones said his voice steely. As the good doctor turned to find his way back to sickbay, Jim's grip on his wrist tightened and he pulled Bones back gently. Bones, not expecting this, stumbled a few steps forward, catching himself on Jim and putting one hand on his shoulder and one on his waist. The space between them closed, as their lips met in a soft and gentle kiss. Bones smiled softly, and pulled away, leaning his head on his captain's shoulder. A few minutes passed and Bones composed himself. "anyway, is there anything actually important you wanted to tell me, Jim? " 

"Oh, um... Nothing much but ah... Starfleet assigned me a different mission so Spock will be acting captain. Alright?" Jim said, fidgeting, unable to look Leonard in the eye, clearly uneasy. "oh. can't believe you're leaving me with that pointy eared hobgoblin. What time do you get off?" Leonard said frowning but with a hint of a smile on his face, leaning on his chest, but looking up at his boyfriend a moment later. "I.. I leave at 0300 hours. Bones.. you know I love you right?" Jim's blue eyes looked at the doctor's brown ones. Bones softened at this remark, giving a soft gentle smile that only Jim had ever truly seen. "Of course I do darlin'.. of course, I do. " he said, his southern accent getting thicker. A cocky smile appeared on the captain's face. He started going closer Bones, slowly pushing him against the wall. "Jim? Jim, I have work to do, you know that. " Bones said, shivering slightly when Jim's breath tickled his ear. 

Jim growled slightly, and kissed him a little rougher than before, cutting off any train of thought Bones had. Bones struggled from his grip. "Dammit Jim, I need to get back to sickbay." Jim pouted, giving Bones one last kiss before pulling away. "finee..." Jim said as they both walked to the turbolift. Bones walked into sickbay, leaving the captain to go to his bridge and do whatever he needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said before the Fanfic is based off the mckirk video: https://youtu.be/jZLLpM5kY2g. its good so u can check it out but might spoil the story for you. Give credit to xStarCastle, they made the vid which inspired me to make this fanfic. High levels of angst probably coming. But, not yet. Just some sweet mckirk. Sorry for the very abrupt ending. Also sorry for any errors i wrote this a like months ago and havent edited it since. but also please remember that im not completely following the video and may add or change some things up. also i just uploaded it now so yeah. you can also find more stories on my wattpad account which my username is Ev3lynn_. Happy reading!


End file.
